A Fiddle of Gold Against Your Soul
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Takes place after "You Can't Handle The Truth". Lizzie is devastated that Sam no longer has his soul. He is a completely different person now, and Lizzie would give anything to have her old boyfriend back. In her desperation, she sells her soul to Crowley in return for Sam's soul. And she is given only one year to live.
1. The Deal

A Fiddle Of Gold Against Your Soul

Chapter One

Lizzie sat in the backseat of her friend Dean Winchester's '67 Chevrolet Impala, thinking. She had just been informed by Castiel, an angel and another one of her best friends, that her boyfriend, Sam (who was also Dean's younger brother) was without his soul after he had been raised from Hell while attempting to put Lucifer back in his 'cage'.

Lizzie at first, didn't want to accept that Sam didn't have his soul anymore. She had known that something was different about him when he was raised from Lucifer's cage, sure! But what worried her the most, was that because Sam didn't have his soul, perhaps he did not have the same feelings for her as he did when he still had his soul. The thought of this, made Lizzie's eyes sting, and well up, as she sniffed, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"She's taking this harder than I ever thought she would," Sam remarked to Dean in an undertone so Lizzie couldn't hear him. By 'this', he meant, him living without his soul. "Yeah! No kidding!" said Dean, gazing at Lizzie through the rearview mirror as she continued to cry softly.

Sam turned around in his seat, and took Lizzie's hand. "I know this is hard for you, Lizzie," he said gently. "But please try, okay?"

Lizzie nodded, as Sam handed her a Kleenex as she took it, and blew her nose. She knew that just pining over the fact that her boyfriend was now soulless wasn't going to do any good, but on the other hand, what else could she do? Sam was a completely different person now; a shell of the person he used to be. When he first emerged from the pit, Lizzie had kissed him full on the lips and he didn't even smile! That was when Lizzie got a strong sense that something had happened to him, and that something was really wrong.

By the time they stopped at a motel in rural Georgia for the evening, Lizzie was looking tired, and her face was tear-stained and grimy from her makeup smearing.

Sam did not speak to Lizzie for the remainder of the evening, and when he and Dean went out to get some fast food for dinner, Lizzie felt so lost, and heartbroken.

She needed someone to talk to. Someone who could understand what she was going through at the moment. The first person she thought of was her good friend Castiel, who was also one of God's angels.

"Castiel," Lizzie sighed unhappily. "Listen, I know you are probably busy with stuff, but I really need someone to talk to. I'm not coping very well with Sam not having his soul, and…."

"Say no more, Lizzie!" said a voice as Lizzie turned her head to see Castiel standing by the door. "Hey!" said Lizzie. "You called?" asked Castiel. Lizzie nodded. "Yes, I did," said Lizzie. "So, you are having difficulty coping with Sam no longer possessing his soul?" asked Castiel.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah," she said, looking upset. "I know that it's been hard for you," said Castiel. "Do you?" asked Lizzie, her liquid topaz eyes staring into Castiel's pale blue eyes. "Have you ever lost someone very important to you?"

"Lizzie," said Castiel in a gently impatient tone. "Technically, you haven't lost Sam…"

"You know what I mean," Lizzie muttered, not looking at Castiel.

Castiel nodded as he reached inside the pocket of his beige trenchcoat and pulled out a composition notebook and a ballpoint pen, and handed them to Lizzie.

"What's this?" asked Lizzie, taking the notebook and pen from Castiel. "To write down your thoughts and emotions in," said Castiel. "You mean, like a journal?" asked Lizzie. Castiel nodded. Lizzie laughed. "So, what? Are you like, my personal therapist, or something?"

Castiel smiled. "In a manner of speaking," he said, smiling back. Lizzie smiled. "Thanks," she said. Castiel nodded. "I'll check up on you in a few weeks, and we can talk again, okay?" Lizzie nodded as Castiel disappeared.

Over the next few days, Lizzie continued to write in her 'journal' that Castiel gave her. But it did not ease her anguish at the fact that she had a soulless boyfriend. Lizzie became more and more depressed; she couldn't sleep, she didn't eat, her hair had even began to fall out and she even contemplating cutting herself, to relieve some of the pain. But, deep down, she knew that wouldn't solve anything. Sam would still remain without a soul even if she sliced up her forearms.

_What am I supposed to do_? Lizzie thought to herself. Then, she thought of something. It would be extremely risky, but it seemed like the only option. Lizzie got up from the desk, and exited the hotel room.

Lizzie walked down a busy street until she came to a graveled crossroads. She took a high-school graduation photo of herself from her pocket, placed it in a small tin box, and buried it in the center of the crossroads. Once the box was buried, Lizzie stood up and waited. After only five minutes, she became impatient. "Show your face, you son of a bitch!" she yelled. A male voice with a British accent answered her. "Easy, sweetheart, you shout loud enough, you'll loose that pretty voice of yours."

Lizzie turned around, to see a man dressed in a black suit, smiling at her. "Hello, Lizzie," he said. Lizzie did not smile back, and merely replied, "Hello, Crowley," she said. "It's nice to see you again," said Crowley. Lizzie did not reply at this. "So, you aren't taking Sam not having his soul very well, eh?"

Lizzie scowled. "I didn't come here to make small talk," she spat. Crowley raised his eyebrows. "What can I do for you then?" he asked. "I wanna make a deal," said Lizzie.

Crowley smiled. "Let me guess, Sam gets his own soul back, and you're offering up yours in exchange?"

"There are hundreds, maybe thousands of demons that would love to get their hands on it, and it's all yours, all you have to do is give Sam back his soul, and give me ten years – Ten years, and then you come for me," said Lizzie.

Crowley laughed. "Surely you can't be serious," he said.

Lizzie was deeply tempted to say "I am serious, but don't call me Shirley," but she didn't think that this was the right time for cracking jokes. Especially since she was in such a serious situation. "I don't understand," she said. "That's the same deal you give everyone else.

Crowley's smirk, didn't fade from his face. "You're not everybody else," he said as he walked up to Lizzie and whispered into her ear, "Why should I give you anything?" he asked. "I've made a lot of deals in my time, but your soul – It's already tarnished from your anguish over Sam not having his own soul,"

"Fine," said Lizzie. "Nine years then." "No," said Crowley. "Eight," Lizzie offered. Crowley laughed. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? You keep going, the answer's still gonna be 'no,'" he said.

Lizzie couldn't believe what was happening. She was desperate, and Crowley was refusing to make a deal with her.

"Okay then," said Lizzie, sighing heavily. "Five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. It's either that or no deal," she said firmly.

Crowley walked up to Lizzie until he was half an inch away from her mouth. "Then no deal," he whispered as he started to walk away. "Good luck maintaining your relationship with Soulless Sammy," he said.

"Wait!" said Lizzie desperately. Crowley stopped walking and turned around. "What do I have to do?" asked Lizzie. "First off, quit groveling. Needy women are such a turn-off," he said. "Look, normally I wouldn't do this, but what can I say, I got a soft spot for you, Liz. Your like a kitten, you're just too fun to play with."

There was a pause. Then –

"I'll do it," Crowley sighed. "You'll give Sam back his soul?" "I will," said Crowley. "And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Rules?" she asked. "If you try to get out in any way whatsoever, then the deal is off. I get to keep your soul, and Sam will die,"

"Why?" Lizzie demanded. "Why does Sam have to die if I try to get out of the deal? And why do you have to keep my soul?"

Crowley smirked. "That just the way it is," he said.

Lizzie thought about it for a moment. Was it really worth it? On one had, she would have the old Sam back, but on the other hand, it would only be for one year, then she would die.

"I think it's perfectly fair," said Crowley, still smiling. "Don't you want back the man you fell in love with, Lizzie? That, and you get to spend one long year with him." Lizzie still said nothing.

"I don't have all day, Lizzie. I need an answer," said Crowley impatiently. "Going once, going twice…" Lizzie gripped the sides of Crowley's face, and kissed him full on the lips – sealing the deal.

"Good," said Crowley smoothly as Lizzie stopped kissing him. She looked positively revolted. "Why did you have to use tongue?" she shrieked, taking a toothbrush, and travel-sized tube of toothpaste from her purse, squirted a bit of toothpaste on the bristles of her toothbrush and began to fiercely scrub at her teeth.

Crowley was still smiling as he turned around. "See you in a year, Lizzie," he said as he began to walk away. "Yeah…..See you," said Lizzie as she spat on the ground.

"Where were you?" asked Dean as Lizzie walked back into the hotel room. "I uh, went for a walk," said Lizzie. "We got you some dinner," said Sam, shoving a paper bag, with a fast food insignia on it. "Thanks, Sam," said Lizzie as she sat down.

The whole time Lizzie ate, Dean stared at her with a suspicious expression on his face. Finally, it seemed like he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Lizzie, I left something in the car, I think you should take a look at. Mind coming with me?" he asked. "Sure," said Lizzie as she got up and followed Dean out the door.

Just as soon as they were out the door, Dean grabbed Lizzie by the collar of her jacket and slammed her against the wall. "What did you do, huh?" he asked. "Dean, I can explain…" said Lizzie.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dean yelled, shaking Lizzie. Lizzie didn't respond. "Oh, my God! You made a deal!" "Dean…" said Lizzie. "With Crowley, didn't you?" said Dean.

Lizzie sighed heavily. "How long did he give you?" asked Dean, as he continued to shake Lizzie. She didn't respond. "HOW LONG?!" Dean yelled.

"Same as you: One year," said Lizzie. "Oh, my God!" gasped Dean. "Dean, it was the only way!" Lizzie protested. "Way for what?" Dean growled. "For Sam to get his soul back!" said Lizzie. "He got it back?" asked Dean.

Lizzie nodded. "I could strangle you!" Dean snarled. "Oh, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" asked Lizzie sarcastically. "Yeah, right. You don't have the guts and you know it."

"Harry was right about you," said Dean. He was referring to Lizzie's ex-boyfriend and schoolmate Harry Potter, who Lizzie had tracked down when Dean and Sam needed to learn how to produce Patronuses in order to fight off a large group of Dementors that had gone on a feeding frenzy in a small Oregon town.

"You're always willing to sacrifice your life to the people you love, and you don't give a rat's ass about the consequences!" "That's not true!" Lizzie yelled. "How's Sam gonna feel about this, huh?" asked Dean. "How's your boyfriend gonna feel, when he knows that you're going to Hell?"

Lizzie shrugged. "You can't tell him," she said. "Listen, Dean, do what you want to me – beat me to a pulp if you want to, but please don't tell Sam. It would break his heart," Lizzie pleaded. After a while, Dean nodded. "Thanks," said Lizzie as she walked back into the hotel room.


	2. A Discovery

A Fiddle Of Gold Against Your Soul

**Chapter Two**

For the remainder of the evening, Dean continued to give Lizzie dark looks. Sam, who knew nothing of Lizzie's deal with Crowley, however seemed to sense that something was going on, because he kept giving Dean inquisitive looks, but Dean continued to ignore him.

Finally though, it seemed like Sam could no longer stand being kept in suspense from whatever was going on between Lizzie and Dean. And so, after Lizzie had gone to bed, Sam asked Dean to meet him at a nearby bar to discuss the matter.

But before they had even left the motel room, Dean made a sudden discovery inside the pocket of Sam's jacket.

It appeared to be a small velvet covered box, like that of the type of boxes that rings came in. Gazing cautiously behind his shoulder, Dean opened the box slowly. Inside was a ring made of white gold, and set with black and red stones. It looked incredibly expensive, and yet, it was extremely beautiful. And in Dean's mind, there was no question as to whom Sam was planning to give it to.

"Dean?" asked Sam as Dean gasped quietly and quickly put the ring back into Sam's jacket pocket, and turned to face him.

"Are you ready?" asked Sam, staring at his older brother. "Yeah, I am. Sammy? What's this?" asked Dean, holding up the velvet covered box. "That? Ah, it's nothing Dean!" Sam had suddenly gone a bright shade of red. A grin had spread across Dean's face. "Really!" said Sam as he attempted to snatch the box out of Dean's hand, but Dean held it out of his younger brother's reach. "I'm just – just…Keeping it for a friend!"

Dean had begun to laugh now as Sam blushed a deeper shade of red, making him look horribly sunburned.

"You can drop the act, Sammy!" said Dean happily. "I think it's wonderful!" Sam's face immediately brightened. "You – You think so?" he asked. Dean nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah! Lizzie's bright, intelligent – and rather easy on the eyes as well! Ha-ha!" Sam smiled. "I never thought I'd fall in love again after Jess died," he said. "I mean, I've never met anyone like Lizzie! She's great!"

"I'm really happy for you!" said Dean as they exited the motel room. By now, they were talking excitedly about Sam's planned proposal to Lizzie that Sam had forgotten all about why Dean was acting so cold toward Lizzie, and seemed to be keeping something from him.

"So," said Dean as they sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. "Where do you plan to have the wedding?"

"Well," said Sam thoughtfully. "My best guess would be that Lizzie would want to go back to Transylvania to have the wedding. I don't know. I'd have to discuss it with her,"

"Mm," said Dean as he took a sip of whiskey. "Well, I'm really happy for you! I have to be honest with you, I had my heart set on having Lizzie as a sister-in-law for quite some time now," Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're not just saying that 'cause you had a crush on her?" he asked. "Shut up!" said Dean as Sam laughed.

It was nearly midnight when Sam and Dean returned to the motel room. Lizzie was still asleep as Sam and Dean undressed and got into their beds. Dean fell asleep almost at once. But Sam stayed awake for several hours. His thoughts had returned to his suspicion of Dean and how he had been treating Lizzie. Ah, well, Sam thought as he rolled over in bed. I ask Dean about it tomorrow morning.

It was nearly three o' clock in the morning when Sam finally fell asleep.


	3. The Proposal and A Visit From Castiel

A Fiddle Of Gold Against Your Soul

**Chapter Three**

Lizzie woke at around eight the following morning. She could hear the shower running and could hear Dean humming through the sound of the running water. She smiled as she yawned, stretched and got up. She decided to fold up the blankets that had been used to make her 'nest' and placed them in a neat little pile on an armchair, along with the pillow that she slept on.

After straightening up, Lizzie walked over to the little suitcase rack where she had placed her luggage, and begun to look for clothes.

She ended up in her favorite pair of designer jeans; skinny, stonewashed, yet still stylish with fashionable rips and tears in the fabric. She also found one of her favorite shirts, which was black in color, and fitted her snugly. It had laces on the front like a corset, with long lace sleeves.

After brushing her long dark red hair, and pulling it back into a half ponytail and inserting a hair clip with a black bow (her trademark hairstyle), she put on her favorite pair of cowgirl boots.

Sam, who had been out to get coffee, walked through the door of the motel room, as Lizzie was spritzing perfume on pulse-points of her wrists, and gently rubbing them together.

Sam smiled as he inhaled deeply. One of the many things he loved about Lizzie was her preference in fragrances. This one, had been given to her as a birthday present one year ago, by none other than Sam.

"Morning, sweetheart!" said Sam as he kissed Lizzie on the cheek and handed her a cup of coffee. "Morning,'' said Lizzie as she took the coffee cup, and sipped at it. "Dean's in the shower," said Lizzie, jerking her head toward the bathroom door. Dean's humming could still be heard as Sam and Lizzie giggled. "I didn't know he sung in the shower!" Lizzie sniggered, accidently spilling coffee down her front. But she didn't seem to care. "Don't let him hear you say that," said Sam as they continued to laugh softly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN**

Dean, Sam, and Lizzie stopped at a nearby diner for breakfast before heading back to the motel to do some research. Lizzie had her nose buried in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, when Sam took her hand. "Lizzie," he said gently. "Yeah?" asked Lizzie looking into her boyfriend's hazel eyes.

Sam got down on one knee, and took out the velvet-covered box, and opened it. "Lizzie, I know we haven't known each other for long. A year – maybe longer. But I can't imagine spending my life with another woman. I love you, Lizzie and I just want more than anything to spend the rest of my life hunting with you! So, what I'm trying to say is….Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Lizzie?"

Lizzie was blushing, and tears of happiness were streaming down her face. "Oh, yes, Sam! Yes, I would love to marry you!" she said, while giggling, as Sam placed the ring on Lizzie's left ring finger.

Sam turned to Dean and winked, as Dean nodded happily. Lizzie hugged Sam, then Dean. Then, Lizzie turned back to Sam, a curious expression on her face. "After all this time, Sam?" she asked. When she said 'After all this time,' she meant, did Sam still love her even when he was without his soul.

Sam smiled. "Always," he said as Lizzie ran to him and kissed him full on the lips. But deep down, Lizzie felt slightly sick. Her fears had been illigitament, and it seemed now, that the deal she had made with Crowley was a stupid and reckless mistake.

Sam, as far as Lizzie knew, still wasn't aware that his fiancée had only a year to live. Lizzie couldn't bear to hear Sam's reaction if she told him herself, but on the other hand, it would break Sam's heart even more if he knew nothing of Lizzie's deal up until her bill came due.

Both Dean and Sam knew that Lizzie had a big heart, a gentle spirit, and would give someone the shirt off her back. Because of these nice qualities, it was easy to figure out why Sam was so in love with her to begin with.

"So," said Lizzie, as she gazed at Sam after hugging him again. "How does it feel?" she asked.

Sam looked slightly confused. "How does – what feel?" he asked. "Having your soul back, silly!" said Lizzie while laughing slightly.

"Oh! Um – great!" said Sam. He had not realized up until now that he had gotten it back. But one thing immediately stirred in his mind: How did he get his soul back when Crowley had stated specifically that he could not give it back, and Castiel had said that it was too dangerous for Sam to put his soul back in his body after many months of it being locked in the cage in Hell with Michael and Lucifer?

Sam and Dean decided to make a run at a liquor store for champagne, and left Lizzie alone in the motel room. She had been sitting alone on Sam's bed, flicking through another book entitled _Anatomy of the Titanic_ when there was a soft fluttering of wings and Castiel appeared. He looked angry. On the contrary, Lizzie had never seen him look this upset before.

"Hi, Cas," said Lizzie as she closed her book and stood up. "Is it true?" asked Castiel coldly, not returning Lizzie's greeting. Lizzie looked bewilderedly at her friend. "Is what true…Cas?" she asked slowly.

"Is it true that you made a deal with Crowley so Sam could have his soul back? Did you sell your soul for him?"

Lizzie sighed heavily. She had been afraid of this.

"Yes," she said. "I did make a deal with Crowley, and yes, I did offer up my own soul in exchange for Sam's,"

Castiel groaned with frustration. "Lizzie," he growled. "I am so disappointed in you!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "When did you turn into my father?" she snapped. "This is not a joke, _Elizabth_!" he snapped. Lizzie was rendered speechless at hearing this. No one, and _no one _called her by her full name aside from her mother.

"I'm sorry," said Lizzie softly, hanging her head and staring at her shoes.

Both Lizzie and Castiel said nothing for what seemed like forever. Then –

"How long did Crowley give you?" asked Castiel, sounding like he didn't want to know the answer.

Lizzie sighed heavily. "The same as when Dean made a deal; one year," she said.

Castiel was gazing at the ring on Lizzie's left hand. "Did Sam give that to you?" he asked. A small smile curved onto Lizzie's lips, as she nodded, while twisting the ring around her finger. "He asked me to marry him," she said, still smiling.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said, 'yes,' of course!" said Lizzie as her smile widened slightly.

"I am assuming that Sam knows nothing about your deal with Crowley?" asked Castiel. Lizzie shook her head. "No, I haven't told him yet, and honestly, Cas, I'm afraid to."

"What are you afraid of?" asked Castiel. His tone was not harsh anymore. It was soft, and gentle.

"I don't want to break his heart," said Lizzie as she continued to twist her engagement ring around her finger.

"I understand," said Castiel. "But you must know, Lizzie that it would be more of a heartbreak for Sam if you kept it from him until Crowley and his hellhounds came for you,"

Lizzie said nothing and merely nodded. She knew he was right.

"What am I going to do, Cas?" she asked miserably. "If I try to get out of this deal in any way whatsoever, Crowley will keep my soul, and Sam will die!" "Those were the rules?" asked Castiel. Lizzie nodded.

"Hmm," said Castiel as he gazed thoughtfully at Lizzie. "I don't think you can do much of anything."

Lizzie groaned. She had been afraid he would say that.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked a moment later. "And what is that?" asked Castiel. "Promise me you won't tell Sam about my deal. Promise me!" her tone had become desperate now.

Castiel smiled at Lizzie. "I won't tell him," he said. Lizzie sighed gratefully. "Thanks, Cas. I owe you one!"

"But you should!" said Castiel as there was a soft fluttering of wings and he disappeared.


End file.
